


Demonology 101

by Jenocide



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Edging, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot, although if you squint there's a hint of plot, sex with a succubus, some kinky stuff involving a succubus tail, succubus!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenocide/pseuds/Jenocide
Summary: Perhaps accidentally summoning a succubus who is bound and determined to seduce her wasn't the wisest decision Laura ever made. She'll just have to live with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1 - Written for @nootvanlis as a congrats for winning the Carmilla 3DS contest. Yay!
> 
> Note #2 - This is my first attempt at writing someone else's prompts. These included Carmilla forcing Laura to watch while Carmilla touches her, mutual masturbation and of course succubus!Carmilla. Everything else comes from my own deviant imagination.

Laura opened her Silas Handbook to the section on summoning—she wasn’t entirely sure why there was a section on summoning in a school handbook—and read: _Any attempts at summoning mythical creatures will be met with torture and/or death._ Beneath the words a few examples of torture that would lead to death were drawn out in vivid detail. Okay, so that wasn’t helpful. It was a bit…terrifying, but Laura wasn’t deterred. Encouraged actually. This meant that she had a chance at succeeding.

Unfortunately, nothing in the handbook detailed how one might go about summoning a creature to help with her situation, thus forcing Laura to think outside the box. Her friend LaFontaine might have some suggestions, but they were always attached at the hip to Perry, Laura’s floor don. Danny would have a conniption and they weren’t exactly on speaking terms right now anyways. The fact that Laura had thrown up immediately after their first kiss turned into a point of contention they couldn’t work past.

She needed information and eventually concluded that her solution might be found library. She’d read and heard some odd things about it: various claims that the building was sentient, that it had eyes and ears. Not long ago, Laura would’ve scoffed at these assertions, but that was before Silas University. This place put a whole new spin on _weird_ that Laura knew better than to tell her overprotective father about. Her only roommate to date, Betty, transferred out after two days. Laura couldn’t be too upset by that though. Having the room to herself was nice.

She decided to wait until evening to sneak out of the dorm. Not owning anything black made sneaking a bit more difficult, but Laura took that as a challenge. She donned her darkest clothing (a blue sweater decorated with dancing bears) and watched through her cracked door for Perry to run the late-night stragglers back to their rooms.

Getting to the library proved simple enough, as was getting in. In fact, the door practically threw itself open when she stepped close. She looked around in wonder and decided that the building reminded her of something from Harry Potter. There were towering bookshelves that appeared accessible only by ladder. Most desks and tables sported candles rather than modern lighting. The whole place seemed magical.

“This is wonderful,” she murmured in appreciation of the nighttime ambiance. The building seemed even more welcoming now. “I wonder where I should start. Is there a summoning for dummies section? Maybe something on demonology?” No matter how often she came, the books were always rearranged differently than the time before. And nothing was ever clearly marked. Just as she decided to wander around, hoping to get lucky, several of the lanterns extinguished and in their wake, a single lit path remained.

Startled, Laura took a step back and was about to bolt when she noticed a jar of cookies and a steaming mug of cocoa on a nearby table. Next to the food was a sign, written in script, that said ‘Laura Hollis’.

“Okay.” She drew out the last syllable. “So can I assume this is an attempt to be friendly, and not to say, kidnap me?”

The lights flickered and a soft breeze at her back seemed to beckon her to stay. To linger.

Well, the cookies did look inviting. And not at all sinister. Laura sniffed at the hot chocolate and determined it to be safe enough. She grabbed the mug and several cookies and began to follow the lanterns. They led her through a weaving path of books until, finally, she arrived at a section of books that seemed a little more ominous than the rest. One of them was actually emitting black smoke. Another had a picture of a dagger piercing someone’s skull on the spine.

“Uh, I don’t know about this,” Laura said. “These books all have an evilly vibe.”

The breeze at her back returned and this time Laura felt like it was pushing her towards a certain book. It was a huge, browned and weathered due to countless years sitting here on this shelf. She pulled it out and grimaced. Not only could she not read this language, she had no idea what language it was.

“I don’t think this is going to help. I can’t read,” she opened the book, “scribbled drawings very well.”

A tiny bell to Laura’s right clinked causing her to turn in its direction. There on another small table was another worn book titled, ‘Sumerian for Dummies’.

“Really?” Laura said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her tone. “You know, I’m pretty sure this isn’t official. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just give me a copy of the book in English? Also, how do you even know what I’m looking for?”

She didn’t expect an answer, and didn’t receive one. It was a library after all. Nor was she granted any further assistance. It was tough to complain about that though since the library had been instrumental in getting her this far. Her cup of cocoa never seemed to run out and at some point, another plate of cookies appeared. Like every occurrence in this strange place, Laura didn’t question why the library was providing her with delicious treats, she just went with it.

Researching ancient languages wasn’t Laura’s favorite task by far, but she was finding this Sumerian for Dummies book quite helpful. It only took her thirty or so minutes to find a section in the tomb that seemed like it was what she needed.

“Okay, this might be it. I think this says happiness demon. Oh, and I’m pretty sure this means entertainment. That has to be it.”

The lights around her started flickering wildly. The cup of cocoa fell over and the cookies shattered.

“That was very dramatic,” Laura commented, alarmed. “Seriously, though. I think this is it.”

The gust of wind returned, this time causing the pages of the book to pull from Laura’s hand and turn. Fortunately, she caught them before she lost her place, and quickly placed her hands on either side of the open book to hold them down.

“You were being so helpful before and now you’re like some library out of a Stephen King novel. Not cool.” It occurred to her that maybe the library was trying to tell her that this wasn’t the correct incantation, but the situation was desperate and Laura knew that if she didn’t do something soon all hope would be gone. “No this is the one, it has to be.”

The problem was how to read the text which didn’t look like more than little doodles. Even with Sumerian for Dummies at her side, deciphering the words proved ridiculously difficult. Just as she decided to give up, the ink on the page started moving, shifting and slithering into letters she could read. Well, sort of. Even though Laura could read the letters she didn’t understand the words.

Perhaps she should read them aloud and see if that would work? Laura sighed. “Carpe diem right? Here goes nothing.” The words came out of her mouth in a garbled mess. She stumbled over the pronunciations which were obviously meant for a tongue that wasn’t raised on Harry Potter and Pokemon. When the final words were read, the ink on the page sizzled, turned molten red and burst into a blinding light. Once her eyes recovered from the shock, Laura was startled to notice that the page was now blank.

“That’s odd,” she said as she brushed her fingers on the page, finding no evidence that any writing had ever been there. “Shouldn’t something have happened? Something else I mean. I guess I must have read it wrong.”

In answer, the library dimmed its lights, perhaps relieved that things hadn’t gone to plan.

Laura groaned and said, “Yeah, it was a long shot. I don’t know, maybe I’ll start an online petition instead. I suppose I’ll go back to my room now. Thanks for helping me though. Even if you were reluctant in the end.”

By the time she returned to her dormitory, all the lights in the dorm were turned off and it seemed that most of her fellow students were asleep. Something that Laura was currently fantasizing about herself. She tried not to feel too down by about her lack of success on the summoning front. She was a newbie after all. Not everyone could be Hermione Granger on their first try.

Laura opened her door, and was surprised to find the light was out. She distinctly remembered leaving it on. As soon as she flicked the light on, a loud groan came from the other side of the room.

A girl—no not a girl, something else entirely, was sleeping on Betty’s former bed. This person was a pale stark white, and had two large horns that had grown out of each side of her head. The horns were as black as the woman’s hair, but had a few bluish streaks, like tiny flashes of lightning, throughout. They curved forward and then back before finally tapering to a point above her head.

That wasn’t the only thing odd about this woman. Her feet and calves were hooves, covered in a fine black fur.

Also, she was naked. Super naked. Laura yelped and turned around. “Excuse me, but what in the hell are you?”

Throaty amused laughter filled the air behind her which caused goosebumps to raise on Laura’s skin. Not the scary kind either. The sexual kind.

“I’m your new succubus sweetheart. You did summon me after all. Honestly, I’m surprised you forgot so quickly.”

Laura had her back to the woman, but she heard the bedsheets shuffle as the succubus moved off of it. “Would you please put some clothes on. And look, I absolutely, most definitely, did _not_ summon _you_. I summoned an entertainment demon to help me with a special project.”

“Special project, huh? I bet I could help with that,” the woman’s voice was now close enough that there was only the barest amount of space between them. “You could even call me a specialist in my field.”

“I don’t want to call you anything. What I want is for you to put your clothes back on and leave my room. Obviously there has been some kind of misunderstanding. But I really have no need for a naked succu-whatever you are.”

More laughter. Earthy. Suggestive. The woman came around from behind Laura and plopped down on her bed. Before she could manage to look away, Laura caught a healthy eyeful of two perfect breasts. The nipples were darker hued than if they had belonged to a human girl. No less beautiful, just different.

The succubus yawned, an exaggerated sound that was likely an attempt to show that she was bored of the conversation. “So you say there was a misunderstanding. Are you saying it wasn’t you in the library this evening who said the incantation that summoned me? Shame, I’m sure there is so much I could teach you. And countless ways we could pleasure one another.”

Laura's cheeks heated as she realized that she somehow did summon this creature. Her father would tell her that she had acted rashly. And while she agreed, every cell in Laura’s body was asserting that he would never find out about this blunder.

“Okay, yes, that may have been me, but,” Laura admitted, holding her index finger up, “I wasn’t trying to summon you. I heard in my Ancient Mystical Practices 101 class that people would often summon demons who would then help the summoner with a problem they were having. Granted mostly this seemed to consist of murder, which is why I was trying to summon a different kind of demon. I translated the Sumerian text and it said you were an entertainment demon. I feel like wires got crossed somewhere, I don’t know. Obviously, I got the wrong demon though.” Exasperated, Laura threw her hands up in the air.

“I’m probably going to regret asking this, cupcake, but exactly why were you trying to summon a demon?”

Still turned around Laura said, “My favorite show, Agent Carter, is about to be canceled. Only magic can save it.”

The silence following her statement went on long enough that Laura felt compelled to turn around. She tried to keep her eyes glued to the succubus’s face, but found that her gaze kept wandering southward to those beautiful breasts. The demon had her legs spread wide open and one hand was lazily massaging the dark folds between her thighs. Normally this would have been enough to put Laura’s brain on overload, but she managed to notice a detail she missed before. Snaking out from between the demon’s legs was a long tail, perhaps an inch or so thick in diameter. It swished back and forth, like a cat’s might.

Now that Laura’s attention was on her, the demon started speaking again. “So you thought that binding yourself to a pleasure demon would be the most logical route to keeping this show alive? Interesting and I admire your sacrifice. But, unfortunately, I can’t help with your silly show. However, I can guarantee to make your toes curl. To make you beg for release, for mercy, and then to begin again.”

Laura released a nervous giggle without entirely meaning to. “Um, wow that sounds great and all, but I’m going to have to decline. So, listen,” Laura paused and realized she didn’t know what to call the succubus. “I’m sorry what’s your name?”

The demon’s mouth quirked up into an impish smile. “You can call me Carmilla. You’ll need a name to shout when you are holding onto my horns and begging me to let you come.”

“Not happening! That is definitely NOT going to happen. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, Carmilla, but, I’m so very not interested in the horn grabbing or the toe curling. At all. You can just put some clothing on, or not, and leave.” Laura gave a stiff nod of her head, and gestured at the door for emphasis.

“I think your body says otherwise, but have it your way. I suppose we’ll just have to settle for life as roommates instead,” Carmilla said, as she smoothly stood up and moved from Laura’s bed to the vacant one across from it. “I hate going to bed unsatisfied. Especially when there is such a beautiful innocent girl sleeping across from me, one just begging for defilement.”

“What?” Laura sputtered. “No there is no staying here. There is only you leaving.”

The demon shrugged. She raised her hand, palm up, and a bright red apple popped into it. One moment there no apple, then the next there was one.

“Sorry. No can do. By summoning me you essentially signed a contract. I won’t be able to move on until the demands of that contract are met,” Carmilla said. She took another bite of the apple, somehow making the action seem like the most erotic sex act that Laura could imagine.

“And those demands would be, what?” Laura asked, dreading the answer.

“Simple. We fuck. I fuck you. You fuck me. Everyone is happy and we go our separate ways.” She seemed to easily pick up on Laura’s reluctance, because she quickly followed up with, “Or if you’re happy to have me as a roommate we can of course go that route. I can’t wait to meet all of your friends.”

Oh god. Laura wasn’t sure if her friends would simply be horrified or if they would try to hold an exorcism in her room. “So if this happens you would leave after, right? And I won’t catch anything?” She meant something demon-y, but instead an STD report materialized in Laura’s hand.

Carmilla winked. “I make sure to get checked out at least once a week.” They both knew that she wasn’t referring to anything medical. “But to answer your question, yes, I will leave once we finish. You have my word. Scout’s honor,” she said and held up her middle finger.

More than a little unsure, Laura said, “Alright, so what do we do here? I mean how do you want to go about this?” She waved her hand wildly between the beds and watched as Carmilla’s eyes glinted wickedly as they scanned her body. In response, Laura shifted from foot to foot as she waited for some kind of instruction.

The succubus assessed her for nearly a minute before smiling widely, and in the process she managed to show off two very sharp fangs. “Why don’t we ease you into this?” Carmilla suggested. She was massaging her breasts languidly, taking care never to graze her hand across an erect nipple. “Start taking your clothes off. There’s no reason to rush. I want you to slowly reveal that tight body to me one inch at a time.”

Despite the clear instruction Laura’s shirt was practically ripped off and thrown across the room. Something about this succubus made her inhibitions suddenly evaporate. She was a little more methodical with her pants, though, unbuttoning and unzipping them with care. Carmilla’s eyes were hungry by the time Laura kicked her pants away.

“You are an exquisite morsel, cupcake, something I plan to savor as long as possible. I just love you athletic types. I can’t wait to be inside of you. Be honest now, cupcake. Are you looking forward to that as well?”

Laura wasn’t sure. Yes? Maybe? Her opinion on the matter was probably being affected by how Carmilla’s hand, fingers splayed, was easing down her own abdomen with an obvious destination in mind. There was no doubt that this was that hand’s intended effect, to draw Laura’s eyes ever lower. The succubus had her legs spread open, completely unconcerned with her lewdness. If anything, she was confident in it. The apex of Carmilla’s thighs was a stark contrast to the rest of her overly pale body, nearly black, and slickened with arousal.

“I don’t believe I told you to stop, did I cutie? Remove your bra,” Carmilla commanded with a raised brow.

Laura realized she should have been more bothered by all of this. She was about to have sex with a demon. Not exactly something she had planned for the evening. But there was little denying the excitement of the situation as well. Never in all of her masturbatory fantasies had Laura ever imagined sex with a demon, but she found herself rapidly warming to the idea.

Carmilla was beautiful in a way that Laura hadn’t ever really imagined would be appealing. Everything about her was exotic. Different and desirable. Laura wanted to feel their bodies writhing together.

She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her yellow panties were quick to follow. Laura couldn’t fight her instincts and sought to cover herself, but was stopped by Carmilla who subtly shook her head.

“No, don’t. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and I for one would hate to be deprived of such a lovely view. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the other bed? Just like you, I love to watch.”

“What? No, I don’t like to…” Laura’s denial trailed off when Carmilla raised her eyebrow again. She could feel her cheeks warming into an impressive blush. “So I guess I didn’t know I like to watch. Until like maybe five minutes ago okay?” Carmilla was laughing now. At her. With her. It didn’t matter when the fingers of that hand teasingly spread moisture around.

“Relax, cupcake. Lay down on the bed and face me. I want to watch you touch yourself.”

Laura twisted so that she could stare at her bed. As if the mattress, sheets, and pillow were foreign objects she was seeing for the very first time. Only slightly hesitant, Laura clambered up on the bed and quickly turned around leaning her back against the wall. Carmilla hadn’t stopped touching herself. If anything, she had escalated the action, now dipping her fingers inside. Laura was fixated on the contrast of those pale slender fingers against the darker flesh of her labia, the way they played with the lips, massaging and pulling at them.

Her own hand wasted no time getting involved. She followed Carmilla’s lead, doing her best to mirror the actions of the succubus.

“Good girl,” Carmilla purred. “That is lovely. You are lovely. And very, very wet. Is that all for me, cupcake?”

Laura’s head was pushed back against the wall. Her eyes closed. She never had been overly good at holding back. When it came to sex, more orgasms were better than less and her willpower was practically non-existent.

Carmilla continued, “Use one finger, and keep it slow. Yes, like that. Good girl. Tell me how it feels, fucking yourself for me. Listening to my instructions, waiting with bated breath in hopes for release. Tell me.”

Swallowing loudly, Laura said, “It feels good.” Internally, Laura was at war with herself. One part of her luxuriated at being called a good girl. At being given direction when it came to sex. The other part wanted to rebel. To use her own body as she saw fit. These two sides of her continued to duke it out while she tried to keep up with the vision on the other bed.

“Impressive use of that expensive education,” Carmilla quipped, sarcastic and amused. “Try again. Use your words, sweetheart. Give me more, and I’ll let you have more.”

Laura noted the demon’s playful teasing tone and tried to concentrate on responding. “I like the way your eyes feel as they watch me. It makes me burn. I want more. I want more, but I also want you, to...” She trailed off, unsure if she should finish that sentence and also incredibly fascinated by the escalating motion of Carmilla’s hands. One of which was rubbing her clit, while the other had started to pump two fingers in and out of her own pussy.

And holy Hufflepuff, the wet slapping sound of skin on skin was beginning to drive Laura wild.

“I want you to give me permission,” she finished, embarrassed, but not looking away. The blush burned at her cheeks.

Carmilla’s eyes, black and glossy, reflected the room around her. “Permission? Interesting. Well you have my permission to add another finger and fuck yourself harder. Don’t be gentle, I want you wanton and desperate. You won’t come until you are begging me for release.” She stared back at Laura, calculating. “Your fantasies will be mine, sweetheart. Every sexual thought you’ve ever had will belong to me. Do you want that? To be mine?”

It sounded like a trap question. One she didn’t have an answer for, so instead Laura asked, “Why do you keep calling me that?”

Truthfully, she was having a difficult time concentrating. The moment she was given leave to do more than languidly massage herself Laura had taken the opportunity to press her fingers inside just the way she liked. To use her thumb to rub tight circles around the perimeter of her clit, which was aching for...anything. A simple touch. But that might make her come, and Laura didn’t want that. Not yet. Her breathing quickened and she was so close. And hearing this succubus, Carmilla, lay claim to her fantasies didn’t help matters either. It was like she knew Laura and would gain access to every dark desire and illicit dream Laura ever had.

“Because Laura Hollis, you are mine now and are such a sweet delectable treat.” Carmilla scooted off the bed, somehow making the action seem graceful. She sauntered closer and smiled. Wicked. Mischievous. “I’ve waited so very long for a taste. Wouldn’t you like to share, buttercup?”

Instinctively, Laura pulled her hand away from her aching pussy and lifted it close to Carmilla’s face. The succubus grinned and flicked her tongue against one of Laura’s fingers. Again and once more. Then she took those two fingers into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around them. It felt impossibly long, and dexterous in a way that that a human could never match. It was a tongue that was worthy of a fantasy in of itself, the way it licked along and prodded at the webbing between Laura’s fingers, seeking out every drop of arousal it could find.

With a pop, her fingers were released and Carmilla said, “Just as I thought. You are delightful. I think I need more.”

Laura noted the craving on Carmilla’s face, the insatiable need and knew that this situation was about to be pushed into overdrive. Suddenly, she had a lapful of amorous demon. And she discovered that, yes, Carmilla’s tongue was longer when it was pushed into her mouth. It was a trial by fire type of kiss that Laura enthusiastically responded to. Their lips and tongues warred and melded and savored.

This is what kissing was meant to be like. Hands cupping faces, bodies pressed together. Laura had kissed girls, sure. But not like this. Not like she was trying to devour and merge herself into another person. Finally, when she thought she might pass out from the lack of air, Laura pulled away, gasping.

“More,” she pleaded.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Carmilla said with one final kiss. She climbed behind and pulled Laura’s back against her front. “Look straight ahead.”

Laura did, and saw nothing but the wall next to her former roommate’s bed. Except, suddenly the air shimmered when Carmilla waved her hand. The wall turned into a reflective mirror-like surface. It had a liquid-like quality. In it she could see herself, naked, body flushed with two pale white arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel every contour of Carmilla’s body. Seeing it was an added dimension. A fantasy realized. Watching herself be held, handled. Together, like this, they were beautiful.

With deliberate slowness, Carmilla’s hand moved at a snail’s pace down Laura’s abdomen. Their eyes met in the mirror, and she saw the demon smirk.

“Do you want to be mine? For this night do you want me to take possession of you and show you pleasures that only I can?”

Laura wondered if anyone actually say no? In answer, she nodded.

“Excellent. I think that answer deserves a reward, don’t you?” Carmilla’s hand was now cupping Laura, squeezing her.

“Inside, please.” Laura watched in the mirror as Carmilla took her earlobe in between her teeth and bit down. The ache of it drew a sharp gasp from her mouth. The demon’s other hand reached for her breast. She captured it and used her thumb and index finger to pinch Laura’s nipple. She teased the tip and pulled it away from Laura’s body. There was pain in this touch, a faint red that blurred her vision, but not more than was bearable.

“Oh god, more please. I’ll do anything. Please.” The words fell from Laura’s mouth and even in her hazy lust filled state she recognized the danger in such a plea.

“Anything?” The whisper question caused shivers to dance across Laura’s skin. Or perhaps it was the tongue that darted out and caressed the shell of her ear. “Are you sure? ‘Anything’ opens up a world of possibility.”

“Yes, anything.” Some part of Laura’s consciousness knew that saying “anything” to a demon probably wasn’t wise, but her body smoldered with a blazing intensity she thought might burn her alive. “ _Anything_.”

“Good girl, because if I can only have you for one night then I want all of you.”

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something press against her ass. With a start she realized it was Carmilla’s tail, it was pushing against her gentle, but insistent.

Carmilla kissed her cheek, her jawline. “Only pleasure. No pain. Your pleasure will be my own. My only wish is to see you come apart, rapturous, with my name on your tongue. Will you trust me to take you there, cupcake?”

While Laura still wasn’t completely sure about the butt stuff, she was a firm believer in trying everything at least once. “Yeah, okay.”

The hand that had been cupping her started moving. Nimble fingers teased Laura’s aching flesh, darting in and out. Sometimes only one finger, sometimes as many as three. “Keep your eyes on my hand. Watch how I’m fucking you. Do you love it? Do you want more? Say it. Ask me.”

Carmilla was indeed fucking her now. Laura’s eyes were fastened on the fingers rapidly pumping in and out of her pussy. Her body was overstimulated. Watching herself being fucked. The way it looked. The way it sounded. The way it felt to be taken and to act so unabashedly wanton.

It was because of these things that she had forgotten about Carmilla’s tail. And when it finally pushed inside, her jaw dropped and all air escaped her lungs. The intrusion—as promised—wasn’t painful, just surprising.

“Whenever asked, I always say I’m an ass woman,” Carmilla said. “And being inside of yours is a special treat.”

Laura sighed at the cheesiness and let her head rest back on the demon’s shoulder. In response, Carmilla interspersed tiny kisses with careful nips at the pulse point of her neck. Laura’s clit was being rubbed by the heel of Carmilla’s hand in a motion that could make her come at any moment.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you want more?”

“Yes.”

“Then perhaps you should watch. Look at the mirror and watch me fuck you.” As soon as their eyes met in the reflection, Carmilla said, “Stay with me and I’ll let you come.”

Laura took several deep calming breaths as the tail in her ass started to move. Tiny wiggles at first, but then it pulled almost out before pushing back, deeper than before. She thought she could almost feel it pulsing inside of her as it moved. She couldn’t quite watch what was happening, and it was almost as if Carmilla had the same thought because the succubus used her own legs to pull Laura’s further apart and then leaned them back so more of Laura was exposed to the mirror.

She watched her body being double penetrated by two pale fingers and a succubus’s tail. The tail moving in and out of her body should have been something other than hot, strange for sure, but instead she was so very turned on by the image.

“You could come from this alone couldn’t you? Watching me fuck your ass? I can feel your orgasm building. It’s going to explode through both of us.” Carmilla was rocking Laura’s body on her own, the thrusting fingers the rhythm set by their bodies.

She felt a little off balance and didn’t know where to put her hands so eventually settled on reaching back and grasping one of Carmilla’s horns. Laura smiled slightly at the sound of Carmilla’s laughter. As predicted, she would come holding onto the succubus’s horns. Carmilla’s movements were precise, practiced, and her touch grew bolder. Continually testing the limits of Laura’s body and grinning wider each time when that line drew further and further away. Two fingers became a constant three and the motion of Carmilla’s hand was a blur that caused Laura’s breaths to escape in shaky gasps as she pleaded for mercy in incoherent and broken whispers. Not for the torment to end, but for it to escalate. To push her harder. Carmilla’s sensuous laughter in her ear was a sound Laura didn’t think she could ever tire of hearing.

“It’s about to get harder, sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you so hard. Your body will remember me fondly on the morrow. But you can’t come. Not until I give permission. Twenty seconds, you’ll last twenty seconds and then I’ll let you come.”

“Yes.” Laura, of course, agreed. She didn’t think she could be any readier than she already was, but soon found out that even a sun could glow brighter. The pleasure in her loins almost physically hurt as Carmilla repeatedly pounded her fingers. It was too much, there was nothing she could do to hold it back. The heady scent of their coupling filled her nostrils, the slick wet sound of those fingers pushing into her body. All of it was too much. And yet, somehow she resisted. Her ass, too, was being fucked in rapid punishing thrusts and it felt better than she could’ve ever expected.

“Come.”

The command might have been the sweetest sound Laura had ever heard. And one she obeyed because Laura wanted to please her lover. Carmilla held her until the quakes passed and her breathing turned into satiated sighs. She held Laura the way one would hold something precious, something cherished. 

By the time she fully recovered, Laura found herself tucked under the sheets and Carmilla was pressing a kiss to her forehead. She tried to lift herself up, but was unable to. She was too worn out. “Wait, are you leaving? You could stay,” she suggested, shyly and uncertain.

Carmilla, the demon, the succubus, smiled, no longer wicked or mischievous. This smile was sad and full of longing. She brushed Laura’s hair away from her face and said, “Sorry cupcake, those are the rules. You are lovely, but I live in the night. Our worlds are the kind that are never meant to collide.” A soft lingering kiss was placed upon her mouth. “Sleep and dream, Laura Hollis.”

And she obeyed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura never expected to see the Carmilla again. The succubus, however, had other plans. Otherwise known as the continued sexual adventures of Laura and succubus!Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This succubus au was supposed to be a one-shot. Now it's going to have four chapters lol. How did that happen? I want to thank my betas bff Amanda and @180rainbow for helping me clean this thing up. Thanks a bunch! 
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to my friend @fox-is-fandumb for always being encouraging and helping me through some writer's block just by being her awesome self! Thanks so much for the cute cats (which I can't help but reblog) and beautiful really gay pics of Hollstein you send my way. :)

Laura’s semester of Ancient Mystical Practices 101 had been enough to convince her that she’d be better off pursuing a degree in something practical. She never intended to _actually_ take a semester of Demonology. It wasn’t required unless you planned to major or minor in the supernatural, and really, who would do that? Then there was the fact that the class wasn’t at all practical. Seriously, how often would she need to assist in an exorcism? Or be in a situation that called for the quick identification of a Jinn? Majoring in Demonology had about as many real-world applications as majoring in Philosophy.

There was one reason and one reason only that Laura planned to sign up for a course in Demonology. She needed answers. Specifically, answers about an obnoxious succubus named Carmilla whose college major must have been in driving Laura crazy. Beautiful and otherworldly, Carmilla spent several hours one evening teaching Laura erotic pleasures she never even knew she wanted. And then she left, leaving Laura to wake up alone wondering if it had all been a dream. That night happened months ago. Per Carmilla’s own words, Laura never expected to see her again. And until last night she hadn’t.

Her friends didn’t know and would never understand. What was there to say exactly? _Hey, guess what? My favorite show was being cancelled and I had a moment of insanity that led to multiple orgasms at the hands—and tail—of a succubus?_ No, best to keep that secret to herself. Which meant she’d needed to get on with her life. To forget what happened. Except…that turned out to be impossible. Not from a lack of wanting or trying to forget, but instead because she, Laura Hollis, was cursed.

Having mind-blowing sex with a succubus should’ve been the type of college experiment Laura could joke about in the future. Instead her rash decision one night in the library started biting Laura on the ass almost immediately. And now there four different girls at Silas who would all attest to her being the worst date of all time. Persona non-grata in the college LGBTQ community. Her name even showed up on Tumblr post listing the worst dates on campus. It had at least five hundred reblogs. Ugh.

It all started when feeling especially confident in her wooing skills—who wouldn’t after amazing sex with the otherworldly—Laura approached a cute girl from her Medieval Tortures class about getting coffee. It was a boring, albeit safe choice and something normal people did when they weren’t falling into bed with the supernatural. That first date, a week after her night with Carmilla, should’ve sparked some suspicions. But this was Silas and weird things happened regularly.

A mere thirty minutes into the date oddities began to occur. Everything was going super well and Laura had just gotten up the nerve to reach across the table and take ahold of her date’s hand when, out the corner of her eye, she spotted Carmilla. Except, by the time her head snapped around for a better look, no one was there.

Each time she relaxed, it happened again. Laura would laugh at something her date said and then, like a mirage, Carmilla appeared across the room. All smoky eyes and in seductress mode. The vision of her never lasted long before blinking away. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Laura’s date to notice her distraction or to suddenly remember that she had a test to study for. The girl was gone before an apology could be issued, but Laura wasn’t angry. At that moment—with Carmilla so fresh on her mind—she couldn’t even remember her date’s name.  

Later that night Laura admitted to herself that she was a little relieved things went south. She needed more time to convince herself that normal girls were preferable. That Carmilla was a terrible choice. But the succubus had awakened something new within Laura. And boring coffee dates made it difficult to move on from that.

The disaster that was date number two hadn’t been her fault. Well, not entirely. A voice in her ear—or perhaps her head if she was indeed going crazy—whispered seductively, _“Creampuff, you can do better. This girl makes vanilla ice cream look kinky. She can’t give you what you want. What you need...”_

Laura startled and accidently bumped her date off the landing and into the rain soaked shrubbery. The very prickly and thorny shrubbery. After she pulled the thorns out of her date’s backside, they parted ways with no intention of meeting up again.

She was so spooked that she waited a month before a third attempt. By that time, Laura convinced herself that it had all been her imagination. Which led to her asking out Emily, a beautiful freshman with an easy smile and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Everything went surprisingly well with zero embarrassments. Not only that, but Emily extended a shy invitation up to her dorm room. Boom! Score one for Hollis, owner of a milkshake that brings all the girls to the yard.

Lying on her back, with a hot mouth trailing wet kisses along her neck and a warm thigh between her legs, Laura was willing to chalk her previous dating failures up to bad luck. That is until Emily went flying backwards through an open window. Her screams were drowned out by the splashing water as she plunged into the pool below.

And that’s when she knew she couldn’t deny the facts any longer. This had to be Carmilla’s doing. Laura found herself in the unenviable position of explaining to a furious girl that she’d been tossed out the window by a mischievous succubus. When that drew a disbelieving glare and some choice curses, Laura apologized again and let herself out. Once home, she discovered the words **Property of Carmilla!** were now printed in boldface type across the front of her panties.

The next evening, Laura sat alone on a campus park bench and made one-sided conversation with the squirrels and a chipmunk who refused to be intimidated. She often brought some bread crumbs to feed to them when she wanted to get away from the boisterousness of the dorm. They were good listeners and their furry faces rarely expressed judgement. Although, that changed quickly after explaining her plight with the cancelation of Agent Carter and the decision to have a roll in the hay with a succubus.

Knowing she needed to ask her friends for help and doing it were two entirely different things. First there was the issue of the countless lectures that would be coming her way and then there was the fact that she’d be sharing something with others that felt special and private.

Laura tossed some more crumbs on the ground when she started to lose her audience. She smiled at the chipmunk who muscled past the squirrels to get the largest crumb. “I guess it’s tough you know? I have friends who can help, but I definitely am not in the mood for the lectures.” She hesitated before admitting, “I’m also torn about sharing her. What if my friends _can_ help, and then I never see her again? I keep going in circles with this.”

From beside her, a voice said, “Is this like when people say they have a devil and an angel on either side of their shoulders? It’s just speculation on my part, but I have a feeling that it was angel side that let me fuck her in the ass.”

Laura blinked, her shoulders tense as she gradually turned her head and took in the succubus who appeared while she was lost in thought. How long had Carmilla been there? The succubus winked and her lips curved upward when Laura’s gaze drifted lower to take in her nude form.  

Holy crapzors did she ever have great breasts. Perfect and round and begging for attention. Laura wanted to lose herself in this pale skinned demon who refused to let her move on. And that was the crux of the problem. So, Laura did the most logical thing her frustrated brain could come up with. She snarled and with arms outstretched, hurled herself in Carmilla’s direction.

They tumbled off the bench and landed in the soft dewy grass. Laura rolled on top and used each of her hands to grab ahold of the demoness’s horns while shouting a few PG rated obscenities. The attack would have been impressive had the scuffle not drawn attention. Carmilla disappeared before anyone reached them and Laura was suddenly alone and rolling around in the grass like a loony person. She muttered an excuse about a failing grade, and after a moment the onlookers dispersed. Stranger things happened at Silas all the time. As she stood up and dusted herself off, Laura wondered why Carmilla was doing this to her. The demoness said—in no uncertain terms—that nothing could happen between them. So why was she railroading Laura’s life?

She glanced at her phone and determined that it was still early enough to launch an investigation. So, rather than head home after this latest debacle, Laura made a b-line to the library in hopes that it could provide some answers. Also, the building seemed to have a soft spot for her, and—for a lack of a better word—they’d become friends. Thus, she often spent more time in its reclusive corners when she wanted to get free cookies and to study quietly. As for her current situation, the library tried to be helpful, but nothing in any of the books explained Carmilla or their uncanny connection.

When she finally shut the last book, and returned it to the shelf, Laura sighed in irritation. “Well, _that_ was a waste of time.”

In response, the library made a fresh cupcake appeared in her hand. It was sprinkled with tiny red hearts.

“Thanks,” she said, sitting down at a nearby desk and unpeeling the wrapper. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do. Every time I go on a date, I see or hear her. Carmilla is _everywhere_. Unless I’m looking for her.” Laura took a sip from her mug of cocoa—also provided by the sentient building. “I’m trying to decide if what I’m feeling is anger or defeat. Or both.”

The lights in the library dimmed, flickered, then brightened again.

She shook her head. “No, you’ve been a big help. Really. I suppose it’s time for me to transfer out. Go to a muggle school that is less Hogwarts and more in line with my Dad’s way of thinking. Although if it were up to him, I’d end up homeschooling my way through college.”

Laura felt Carmilla’s presence before she saw her. “That seems drastic, buttercup.” The lights around them dimmed and soft jazzy music began playing in the background. A hand came to rest on Laura’s shoulder and trailed up to cup the underside of her jaw. From behind, Carmilla’s sucked Laura’s ear into her mouth. She took the lobe between her teeth and gently bit, laughing softly when Laura moaned. The scent of Carmilla was a perceptible thing that washed over her, shifting constantly in a whirlwind of fragrances that stimulated Laura’s senses. One moment there was honeysuckle and then damp autumn leaves in the cool night air. These were all indicators of substance, but perhaps the most prominent was her own body’s response at having Carmilla so close once again. Suddenly, Laura’s world sharpened into focus and to memories of their lovemaking. Hungry mouths and possessive hands caressing each other’s bodies. Crap. No no no.

Knowing she wanted more of this didn’t stop Laura’s anger from flaring. In a quick move, she stood up and whirled around with her finger pointed, and said, “How dare you! What have you done to me?”

Carmilla dissolved into a black smoky mist and reappeared across the room, arms crossed and raised brow in place. That same mist now circled Carmilla’s body in curling tantalizing wisps and managed—despite its opaqueness—to do a commendable job of covering any nudity. Her dark eyes beckoned and there were promises within that Laura longed to explore. “I did nothing. You’re the architect of your own problems, sweetheart.” She motioned between them with her hand. The smug grin playing at her lips was particularly infuriating.

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Laura asked, “What?”

“You summoned me, cupcake. Or did you forget? I must not have left much of an impression. I’ll have to do a better job this time. A succubus’s work is never done.” Carmilla huffed out a put-upon sigh.

Laura’s eyes narrowed as Carmilla sauntered closer. With each step the concealing mist faded until only wispy tendrils remained. They swirled about as if awaiting a command. Laura determinedly kept her eyes glued to Carmilla’s face and started backing away. She had to catch herself once when she nearly tripped over the edge of a bookcase in her haste put some distance between them.

“Nope. This isn’t happening,” Laura muttered while evoking her best glare. “What do you mean, I did this? I summoned you that first time, sure. But that doesn’t explain you constantly trying to sabotage my personal life.”

Carmilla tilted her head slightly. “No I suppose it doesn’t.”

When no further explanation came, Laura asked, “Then why?” She crossed her arms so she wouldn’t be tempted to strangle the succubus.

“That’s complicated, cutie,” Carmilla said, now chewing on her lower lip. Despite the fangs that somehow didn’t pierce her lip, the action made her seem youthful. Not at all like an ageless and practiced seductress.

“I’ve got time.” Laura forgot that she had been backing away and closed the distance between them.

“Well, usually these dalliances are temporary, a one-time thing. But, I must admit that you made an impression.”

Laura threw her hands up in the air and stomped her foot. A chocolate chip cookie appeared in her hand. “So is this the playground? Are you eight? Instead of saying something like ‘hey there fruitcake, wanna go out?’, you instead stalk me and try to kill my dates?” With each word, she could hear herself getting louder.

“Would that have worked?” Carmilla’s eyes traveled over Laura’s body, pausing at her breasts then the tiny sliver of skin exposed by her scrunched tank top. Her mouth curved into a smile. “Asking you out that is.”

The answer to that was so complicated. “I don’t know,” Laura said, the words coming out in a high-pitched squeak. “I do think about that night. Often. I mean, I can’t stop thinking about it. I want to want other girls, but they all seem so...ordinary.” The admission was a whisper that barely made it past her lips.

Sultry and brimming with confidence once more, Carmilla closed the distance between them until there was barely a breath of air between their bodies. The swirling mist that had earlier covered her body retreated completely and formed beautiful wings on her back. The “fingers” of the wings were pale, nearly matching the powdery white of Carmilla’s skin tone. But the dark silky parts between them shimmered, a pool of ebony water littered with a thousand stars.

“You have wings?” Laura asked in wonder.

“What’s the saying? Every time a bell rings a succubus gets her wings.”

The ridiculous twist on the familiar quote drew a smile from Laura. “I think that was referring to angels and we both know you aren’t one of those.”

Lifting one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug, Carmilla said, “Same thing. Now let’s get back to the subject at hand. Were my ears hearing you correctly, creampuff? Are you saying that I’ve ruined you for other girls? That you know they aren’t worth the effort because none of them will fuck you like a succubus can?”

Crude, but not wholly untrue. “Well, I was putting in the effort. You just happened to be there to ruin it in the most spectacular way possible. I am literally a lesbian pariah on campus now and you are the most obnoxious pers…succubus I’ve ever met. Why have you been stalking me? The truth. And while you’re at it you can explain how you think this is my fault.”

Carmilla started playing with a few strands of Laura’s hair, absentminded as she ran her fingers through it. She didn’t answer immediately, and when she did her voice held a note of something that Laura couldn’t quite place. “It’s been a long time since I enjoyed my purpose, cupcake. I’m not sure I ever have. I accept the role I’ve been given, but there’s been very little joy in it. But you? You I enjoyed very much. And that should have been enough, but then...”

“Then?”

“Then you asked me to stay. And then you couldn’t stop thinking about our tryst, thus summoning me again.” Carmilla admitted this with a self-conscious shrug. “I’ve been corrupting innocents for quite a long time and you are the first in many years to ask me not to leave. Countless people, centuries.”

Furrowing her brow, Laura asked, “Nobody? That seems…lonely. You deserve better, to be able to choose who you want. I mean, everybody should have that. Even a succubus.”

Something flashed in Carmilla’s eyes. Her expression—normally dialed in at seductive—faltered, and without warning she surged forward and caught Laura’s mouth against her own. It was messier than their previous kisses. Noses bumping and teeth clashing in an effort to devour one another. It was as if Carmilla was trying to throw endless depths of emotion into one kiss. Longing and sorrow and passion and desperation. This was what being consumed by another must feel like. She hoped it would never end. Only Laura’s absolute need to breathe caused Carmilla to pull away. But her mouth didn’t stop its ministrations, now moving on to the responsive area of Laura’s neck.

Laura continued gasping for air, trying to recover from the sudden passionate onslaught. Carmilla’s hands were all over her body. Caressing. Claiming.

Two hands squeezed either cheek of Laura’s ass then lifted her up so that her legs instinctively wrapped around the Carmilla’s waist. She was being carried through the stacks, grinding against Carmilla’s stomach the entire way. Laura wasn’t sure where she was being taken, but hoped they’d get there soon. She wanted her clothes off. She wanted to be fucked and to fuck in return. The succubus’s tongue pushed into her mouth and proceeded to do all kinds of magically distracting things and Laura was a hundred percent certain that there wasn’t another being on the planet who could touch her with the same effect.

Her thoughts must’ve been transparent because Laura’s back was pushed roughly into a bookcase. She’d likely have a few well-earned bruises tomorrow, but that didn’t matter now as Carmilla’s mouth was attached to her throat. There’d be a mark there as well. Laura could feel those sharp fangs grazing her skin and she responded by wrapping her hands around the back of the demon’s head and pulling her in close.

“Please. Please, I need—” Except, Laura didn’t know what she was begging for. Passion? Intimacy? To come so many times she’d be left begging for mercy? Her body ached, a pain that could only be quenched by the fire of Carmilla’s touch. How had she thought that anyone else would ever do?

Carmilla pulled her mouth away from Laura’s throat and said, “Tell me you’re mine. Say it and you’ll never have to want anyone else and I’ll give you _everything_. I’ll make the world bow at your feet, your enemies suffer.”

Laura recognized the longing and desperation behind the surface of her words. On some level, she even understood it. But she wanted no part of these dark offerings. Instead Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s and hoped that, for now, this non-answer would be enough. Her fingers threaded through Carmilla’s hair and their tongues wrestled in a battle for dominance that Laura had no intention of winning. Why win when surrender felt so amazing?

Eventually they started moving again and their ardor kisses mellowed into something relaxed. Intimate. In the back of her mind, Laura wondered if the plan was to walk around forever when she found herself gently deposited on an old desk. Carmilla seemed satisfied as she stepped a few paces back.

“Your lips are bruised. It’s a good look on you.”

“You would be a good look on me too,” Laura suggested, smiling.

“All in good time.” Carmilla snapped her fingers and a pillow materialized next to Laura. “You’re going to need that. I believe it’s time I unwrapped you.”

Eager to help this process along, Laura started to pull her outer plaid shirt over her head, but was stayed by two hands on her arms. “Carm?”

“Slow. Let’s slow down. I want to savor you. Will you let me?” Carmilla smiled when Laura nodded her consent. She moved to stand between Laura’s legs, and continued the languid kissing from before. Carmilla’s hands were on her waist, fingers sneaking beneath Laura’s shirt to touch the skin there. “I like the way you say my name, cupcake. Familiar. Like I’m yours.”

Laura smiled as the words were whispered against her lips. And using her hands to cup either side of Carmilla’s face, she said, “You do feel familiar. There’s something about you…”

“That sounds like it should be my line.”

“Snooze you lose.”

Carmilla laughed lightly while her nimble fingers lifted Laura’s black tank top until it rested just over the undersides of her breasts. Her gaze lingered on the newly exposed skin for a moment before she finished the job and tossed the garment on the floor. Reverent hands caressed Laura’s collarbone. Her heart. Then the valley between her breasts, lingering only a moment before continuing their descent. The button of Laura’s jeans popped and soon, those too were added to the growing pile of clothes.

Laura was already lifting her hips and pulling the final barriers of her panties and bra off. “You make me crazy. I don’t want to stop touching you,” she said between kisses and nibbling bites along Carmilla’s shoulder. She was in a haze, and unsure about how to explain her wants? She wanted impossible things. “I want...”

Carmilla cut her off and said, “Oh, I already know what you want, cupcake. After all, it’s my nature to be privy to every lustful desire. The nice girls you’ve been trying to date always come up short in that department, don’t they?” Carmilla’s lips curved upward knowingly. “Nice girls don’t fuck like I do. It’s me you long for. I’m not nice. That’s what you like about me isn’t it, cupcake? Nice girls will hold your hand and take you out for ice cream. But nice girls won’t fuck you until you beg for mercy.” The dim lighting of the library flickered and danced across Carmilla’s pale skin lending her a ghostly mysterious air.

Laura rolled her eyes and after a moment, blew out a shaky breath. “I don’t know, Carm. I do really like ice cream. Also, you’re the one who’s been stalking me. Is that what you want? To fuck m—oh!” One moment she was speaking and in the next Laura lay flat on her back. Carmilla held her in place with dark eyes and a hand that pressed firmly against her breast bone. With a smirk on her face, she wasted no time in slipping two fingers of her other hand into Laura.

“What I want?” Carmilla asked in a whisper soft tone. Belying her “I’m not a nice girl” speech, she gently fucked Laura, allowed her to adjust to the intrusion. “Is that really so difficult to guess? I want you flush with rapture and the overwhelming desire to submit yourself to me. Is this acceptable? Or, were you hoping for something a little more…vanilla?”

Laura choked back a laugh and fought to keep her eyes open even as her body instinctively reacted to the rhythm being set. If for no other reason than to watch the way Carmilla’s wings swayed back and forth. “Carm, you have horns and wings,” her breath hitched as a particularly amazing place was stroked by those knowing fingers. “Nothing about this is vanilla. And trust me, I’m not complaining. So will you stop procrastinating and get to the non-vanilla stuff already?”

“Oh creampuff. Is anyone capable saying no to you?” Carmilla sighed and removed her fingers from where they were sheathed inside Laura. She curled her tongue around each digit, licking them clean. Then she used her hands to roughly drag Laura’s ass to the edge of the desk and said, “I’m going to fuck you now.” The smoke that earlier clothed and Carmilla’s body rematerialized to form an impressive looking cock at her pelvis. She exuded confidence and was beautiful, exotic, and ethereal. Fantasy come to life. She stole Laura’s breath away. Honestly, the entire package was enticing, from the curled bone-like horns on her head, to high firm breasts, and even the tail that flicked back and forth in cat-like motions.

She stepped back a few feet to give Laura a good look at the phallus. It was impressive, and if possible, almost feminine. It was black onyx and had the same flashes of blue lightning that decorated Carmilla’s horns throughout the member. The nearby candle light flickered giving it a shimmering glossy appearance. Soon enough, though, her hands were spreading Laura’s thighs apart. Spread them until her muscles ached. One hand moved and rested just above her pubic bone. The other was used to guide the tip of the cock to Laura’s entrance. It felt cool to the touch. Not icy, but it exuded a slightly inhuman chill that cooled Laura’s heated flesh.

“Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart.” Carmilla soothed the taut muscles of her stomach with tender caresses. A sinful smile was painted across her blood red lips. “You’re going to love this.”

“I trust you,” Laura said. As absurd as the idea of trusting a succubus whose bad habits included stalking and attempted murder was, it also happened to be true.

For a moment, Carmilla’s eyes held a hint of something—regret? But then she clenched her jaw and pushed the cock forward steadily until her hips were flush against Laura’s thighs.

Laura dug her heels into the succubus’s back and tried to reach forward to grab ahold of…anything only to be met with smoke and a knowing wink. When she made a second attempt, both of her wrists were snapped back and held tight to either side of her head. She glanced at them and then shuddered at the icy burn of the wispy smoke shackles. This close to her face, the power almost had a scent. The frost of winter and dead flowers that possessed only a hint of their former fragrance.

Leaning over, Carmilla nipped Laura’s breast with her teeth. “Bad girl. You should learn keep your hands to yourself, cupcake.”

“What if I want to play too?” Laura asked, simultaneously hoping to be obliged and denied. Her wrists pulled and tested the restraints, but they held tight.

The demon raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, that’s not how this works, but it’s adorable you’d think so. Perhaps later, if you’re good, I’ll let you sate your curiosity.” Carmilla punctuated this sentence with a hard thrust of her hips that drew a long guttural moan from Laura’s lips. She repeated this motion, again and again. Sometimes using shallow thrusts that touched all her sensitive places inside, and other times Carmilla buried the cock home so fast and hard that the desk creaked in protest. The slapping of their skin echoed through the hallways of the library.

All the while, her hand traveled up and down and across Laura’s torso. Carmilla did this in roundabout way, using her nails to scrape red lines along Laura’s skin as if she were trying to create a tourist map of all the best places to see. When her hand finally settled on Laura’s breast Carmilla said, “Look at you. So soft and warm. Lovely. You deserve to be cherished.”

Carmilla spoke fervently, as if she—Laura—were the bewitching seductress here. Nothing could be further from the truth. She was a college student. The nerdy girl who talks too much and had an unhealthy obsession with fanfiction. Also, there was the fact that, a few hours ago, she didn’t think she ever wanted to see Carmilla again, and now? Now her legs were spread wantonly and she honestly hoped that Carmilla planned to fuck her until she passed out. Talk about a turnabout. No, it was perfectly clear who the seductress in this scenario was.

Smiling as if she could discern these thoughts, Carmilla tweaked the tip each of Laura’s nipples between her fingers and coaxed them until they were hard. Her hips never stopped pistoning, using long deep strokes that blinded Laura to anything other than the pleasure of Carmilla’s touch. “Tell me a fantasy Laura. I want to know them all, but we’ll start with one.”

Laura bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the question. Since meeting Carmilla, Laura had been sodomized by the succubus’s tail and was now being held down by wispy tendrils of smoke while steadily being fucked by a cock created with supernatural powers. She felt certain that no fantasy she’d come up in her few years of sexual awareness could top what was already happening. “You are. You’re my fantasy Carm. Even when I wanted to I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Please make me come.”

A throaty laugh from Carmilla filled their little alcove and echoed through the halls. She squeezed and kneaded Laura’s breasts. Rough with the barest hint of pain. “What is that? Surely you have specifics. You love those explicit fanfics after all.” This was said in mocking sing-song tone.

“I-,” Laura said, breathless. Her thighs ached with the strain of clenching them tight around Carmilla’s waist. She worried that the succubus would pull away, would tease and withhold her orgasm. And yet, a thought nibbled at her subconscious. Wouldn’t it be incredible to be denied completion over and over until, finally, she was allowed to explode? Or perhaps the opposite…forced to come so many times she’d either beg for mercy or black out from the overabundance of pleasure? “I don’t-”

One of Carmilla’s hands trailed lower and lower until she reached the fine hairs of Laura’s pubic region. Her fingernails scratched gently at the skin there and Laura’s pussy contracted around the cock that never stopped or slowed its ministrations upon her body. She shuddered and knew an orgasm was imminent. Her mouth fell open in anticipation of the quakes that would soon be wracking her senses. And then nothing, she’d been left on the edge. Literally. The toned body that had been fucking her was no more and her legs were left grasping at air.

“Carm! What?” Laura grimaced and pulled at her bindings in outrage. She intended to murder the succubus who was currently laughing a few short feet away.

“Huh, you look like you’ve been left hanging,” Carmilla said, her mouth curved upwards in amusement. “Seems you have a problem cupcake.”

Laura glared and tugged at her bonds. “Okay, I’m not really happy about the mind reading, but can I yell at you later for that?”

“I can’t read your mind, only your desires. A picture if you will. Succubi specialize in passion and the forbidden. It is our purpose to please. And that’s what I want more than anything, cupcake,” Carmilla said as she knelt on the floor. “To please you. I want to give you everything I am able. And at this moment, what you want is for me to make you scream in abandon.” Her hands took ahold of Laura’s knees and placed them over her shoulders and swiped her tongue through Laura’s wetness.

Her tongue rolled against Laura’s sensitive heated flesh and did things and touched places no human tongue could. Carmilla seemed determine to feast at the fountain that was Laura’s pussy. She skirted around her clit, careful to avoid that powerful trigger. She touched Laura like a lover of decades. Like they had done this a thousand times. A thumb prodded and made circles against her asshole and Laura relaxed her muscles to welcome it inside. However, Carmilla seemed content to simply tease this penetration. It didn’t matter. A familiar tightening in her belly told Laura that she was close again. Nothing could stop this.

Except as the shudders began Carmilla pulled away. Again. Her mouth moved to the tender flesh of Laura’s inner thigh and she suckled at the skin there. Laura would have a bruise to remember this by tomorrow, but right now she could care less. Her body thrummed with a need. It would be so easy to end this torment; all she craved was a little pressure against her clit.

“Please Carm!” Laura hissed as she pulled at her bonds. Any fantasy she’d ever had about edging seemed completely stupid and poorly thought out. Her outburst only resulted in Carmilla blowing out soft puffs of laughter that tickled her skin. It was so heartbreakingly intimate that Laura could hardly be angry at the teasing. When she spoke again her voice cracked and sounded strained. “Okay, okay. You’re going to make me wait, aren’t you?”

Carmilla lifted her head to gaze at Laura and her eyes practically sparkled with mirth. She hummed and said, “Relax and enjoy the ride.”

She bent her head and licked the entire length of Laura’s slit from bottom to top. She did this repeatedly, occasionally sucking at her clit for a few seconds, but never enough to tip over. Laura eventually lost track of the times Carmilla pulled her back from the precipice. She could hardly think at all.

Please. More. Please. Carm. Please. Need. Please. You. Please.

Words that were a litany of nonsensical chants that ran through her mind. And Laura wasn’t completely sure if she ever spoke these words aloud, but the way those cool hands gentled after every plea made her think that maybe she’d been heard. Tears fell from her eyes and slid down the side of her face. Each drop tickled the shell of her ears. Minutes or hours passed. She couldn’t be sure. The only thing that felt real was Carmilla’s mouth and the blissful torture it inflicted upon her body.

The next time Carmilla pulled away Laura nearly panicked, but before she could react the cock was separating her pussy lips and driving back inside. Carmilla held still and smiled down at Laura. Almost loving. Devoted. “I’m going to fuck you and this time I won’t stop until you come. I promise.”

She placed her hands on either side of Laura hips and eased back until the tip of the cock was nearly pulled free before pushing flush once more. Carmilla did this over and over and this thing between them felt like something else that wasn’t fucking. Not when words of encourage and affection fell one after the other from the succubus’s lips. Not when Carmilla stared down at her with such devotion.

Eventually, the pace quickened and fingers dug in Laura’s hips—firm enough that there would be bruises here as well—and Carmilla began pumping in and out of Laura so hard and fast that the air was pushed out of her lungs each time the cock was buried inside body. Briefly, Laura wondered if an orgasm could be fatal. She was only outwardly aware of the cold wispy fingers of smoke that are stroked the skin of her neck.

It just barely tickled, and she wondered if Carmilla saw this fantasy as well. “Yes. Yes, please,” Laura murmured, answering the question before it was asked. The image was there, hidden in the dark recesses of her mind, but she knew Carmilla could see it. In this regard, her secrets belong to the succubus and Laura can’t think of a single reason why that is a bad thing.

Carmilla smirked and said, “I want you to say it, cupcake. Tell me the ways you want me to violate you. Own it.”

Laura’s cheeks burned from the blush that made her want to crawl under a rock. Not that it mattered. It seemed a small price to pay. “Carm, your hand…please choke me.”

“My beautiful girl. You want my hand wrapped around your throat? You want me to cut off your air and fuck you until you pass out?”

In incremental degrees, the smoky fingers of Carmilla’s power tightened around Laura’s neck until she could barely breathe. Until her vision became fuzzy and cut between flashes of bright white and inky blackness. Her clit was being touched now—she wasn’t sure when that started—circles rubbed around it and over it. Meanwhile, Carmilla was hammering the cock into her pussy. There wasn’t gentle play, it was raw fucking. When the orgasm came, it was unstoppable. Wave after wave of blinding gratifying pleasure washed over her body, each so powerful, it hurts. She was overwhelmed. She wanted for it to stop. She wanted for it to go on forever. She could hear Carmilla’s voice in the background, could feel the cock continuing to pound away as Laura kept coming. Too soon, the pressure around her throat slackened and a protest hung on Laura’s lips, but darkness took her instead.

When she woke up again, Laura was back in her room. But not alone. Her head rested on Carmilla’s shoulder and she was snuggled against the curves of the succubus’s body. There were fingers playing with strands of her hair. She didn’t say anything for fear that doing so would put an end to the tranquility of this moment.

“I stayed this time,” Carmilla said, and kissed the top of Laura head.

“I’m glad.”

“Penny for your thoughts, cupcake?”

Laura lifted her head so that she could meet Carmilla’s gaze. The succubus waggled her eyebrows and was so heartbreakingly beautiful. “What are your fantasies, Carm? We’ve only explored mine so far.” She decided to satisfy one curiosity by brushing her fingers against one of the demon’s horns. Her fingertips traced one of the many fine patterns etched into the bone.

When she responded, Carmilla’s voice held a hint of melancholy. “Have you ever wanted something that you weren’t supposed to have? Something forbidden? And even though you knew the consequences of having it, you were still willing to jump into the fire?”

Furrowing her brow, Laura attempted to decipher the hidden meaning behind the words. She knew all too well what this was for her. But did Carmilla reciprocate her feelings? Would she laugh at Laura if they were voiced? Rather than test this, she asked, “And I’m forbidden?”

“You are Pandora’s Box.”

Carmilla sounded so grave when she spoke that Laura was taken aback by the statement. “Carm?”

Staring at the ceiling, Carmilla replied, “My name rolls off your tongue like it’s something that belongs to you. That you’ve always known. But the truth is that you don’t know me at all. You should’ve run as far and as fast as you could from me. Instead, you opened your arms wide and I’m afraid I’ll not be able to stay away.”

“Carm-”

“You can still leave though.” Carmilla said hurriedly. She grabbed one of Laura’s free hands and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “Go back to your father and attend college in suburbia.”

Laura frowned and replied, “And eat vanilla ice cream with nice girls? I thought we established my tastes run towards pale skinned succubi. Why are you worried?”

Carmilla laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. “She is going to discover you and I can’t protect you from _her_ Laura. You should run.”

The easy intimacy from a moment ago dissipated and left Laura with a distinct need to armor herself for this discussion. Rolling off the bed, Laura stood up and quickly moved to her dresser so she could pull out a baggy Pikachu t-shirt and some boxers that had seen better days. “I don’t understand. Talk to me. Please. Who is _her_?”

Silence reigned in the room like a heavy weight that threatened to crush them. Laura knew she normally talked too much, but recognized that this was a moment to show patience. She guessed that Carmilla needed time to decide what to do.

“My mother. I should’ve delivered you to her after the first night we had sex. I should’ve told her of your existence and instead I’ve doomed us both.”

Squinting her eyes in confusion, Laura asked, “Delivered? Why would she want me?”

“Cupcake the library tried to save you, don’t you remember? It didn’t want you to summon me because sex with my kind puts a kind of curse on you. You’ll long for us and won’t ever be able to get enough. Succubi feed on your lust. Feed on your passions until your earthly body fails and your soul belongs to her.” Carmilla choked out this last sentence like very idea of it might destroy her. “Except I couldn’t do that to you. I tried to stay away, but your thoughts always came back to the night we shared. Yours is a siren’s call that I can’t ignore. You need to leave this place. I won’t be able to follow if you leave Silas…I promise. Go.”

Carmilla blinked away and not even a hint of her smoke remained. Laura sighed and fell backwards on her bed. “Well, that settles it,” she cried out loud to the empty room, “I’m officially cursed. Dad will never let me leave the house again when he finds out. And Carmilla pulled the disappearing act again.” Tomorrow she’d think of a solution. Maybe it was time to finally take that course in Demonology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here: [ heyjenocide ](https://heyjenocide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post a lot of cat pics and the occasional porny thought.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy this story! Leave kudos or better yet leave a message. I sometimes suck at responding, but I always read them and they make my day.


End file.
